What They Don't Know
by Red Cassis
Summary: COMPLETE. Draco got to keep his secret and no one would be the wiser.


**What They Don't Know**

She mouthed the words to herself as she sat in the library, her eyes running over the textbook she had placed in front of her. The quill in her hand trembled as she sighed. That had been happening a lot lately, the twitches, and it made Ginny wonder if she should go to Madam Pomfrey and get checked out.

As she considered this, the library door opened and someone walked in. He stopped when he saw her, clearly thinking that he, along with the dark-haired girl hanging on his arm, would be alone today. The boy smirked at her and said, "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Weasley?"

The girl laughed mirthlessly and clung to him tighter.

"You really think the library is an appropriate place to fuck?" said Ginny, tossing her red hair over one shoulder, her brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't you think that's a bit disgusting?"

He smiled again and untangled himself from his partner. He stepped closer to Ginny and reached a hand out to grip her chin lightly. "Jealous Weasley?" he said softly.

Ginny smiled deviously and said, "Yes, you've caught me, Malfoy. I am oh so jealous of your pug-nosed slut girlfriend."

Pansy's eyes widened and she mouthed _bitch_ behind Draco.

"Don't toy with me, Weasley," he drawled, his eyes flashing. "You wish you could be the one to catch my attention, like the others."

"Your attention span isn't long," Ginny said calmly. "You move on too quickly for anyone to ever possibly be with you for more than an hour."

Draco's face flushed an angry shade of red and he let her go, turned around and grabbed Pansy's wrist, and stormed out of the library. Ginny stared after him for a few minutes before she smiled to herself, gathered her things, and left for class.

Potions was without doubt her least favorite class. With her head bent low, she pushed the door open to the classroom and looked up when she bumped into someone.

"You look tired," said a dreamy voice. "Didn't you sleep well?"

Ginny looked up into the face of Luna Lovegood and smiled wearily.

"I've just got things on my mind," she said as they sat in back of the class. No sooner had she said that did the dungeon door open and in stepped Professor Snape, and if Ginny didn't know any better, he looked more unpleasant than usual.

"Before we begin," said Snape softly, "Miss Weasley, stop talking to Miss Lovegood and come here!"

Ginny winced as several students giggled when she passed them. Standing in front of him was making her so nervous that she finally said, "What do you want?" very nastily.

Snape stared at her for a long time before saying, "You have double detention with me next weekend."

"For what?" Ginny nearly growled at him.

"Where do I begin?" Snape said silkily. "Oh yes, talking like that to me and cursing another student."

"But I never-"

Snape's eyes narrowed and Ginny could have sworn she heard half the class move back an inch of so. "You're calling me a liar, Miss Weasley? I know what I heard. Do you think someone from my own house would lie to me?"

"No, but-"

"Mr. Malfoy claims he was exiting the library several minutes ago and you cursed him _while his back was turned_. Now, tell me, what exactly made you so mad that you would do that to _my_ student and then insult my intelligence by lying to me?"

Ginny stood there trembling angrily from head to toe before she turned on her heel and left the room, and made her way to the Entrance Hall, where she stopped dead, her eyes filling with tears at the sight in front of her. They were kissing and didn't seem to notice her approach.

"No, stop a second. Ginny!" Harry shouted as she walked past them. "Are you okay?"

Ginny stared at him and then at Hermione behind him. She and Harry had been dating for over a month and Ginny always seemed to catch them like this – it was starting to make her nauseous.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"You have Potions now, don't you?" Hermione asked.

_Shut up you two-timing bitch_, Ginny thought and opened her mouth to say it when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She grew very tense as the hand slid against her shoulder blades and then pulled her close.

"What are you doing touching her?" Harry said angrily.

"Didn't she tell you?" the voice said condescendingly. Something brushed against her ear and she shut her eyes, trying to her body to stop reacting like it was. "She's moved on as well."

"With – with him?" Harry said, motioning to the person behind her that she dared not to glance at. "You're lying."

Ginny shook her head and turned around finally. She stared at his face and tried desperately to read his gray eyes, to tell him she could handle this without him. She wanted to scream at him for getting her in trouble with Professor Snape as well. Draco smirked at her and cupped her cheek, gaining the upper hand in the situation.

"Do I look like I'm lying, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry felt Hermione come up beside him, taking his hand. He jerked away and stepped forward, shoving Malfoy back. "You can't have her," he said with a frown. "You've done something to her. I know it!"

Still smirking, the blond wizard withdrew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Harry. "I don't think you want to go there, Potter, do you?" he said dangerously. "She's not yours anymore."

"Yes she is!" Harry shouted. Unfortunately for him, he realized the words left his mouth too late and he dared a glance behind him. Hermione stood frozen, staring at the floor, her hands trembling at her sides. I mean…" he tried again.

"No," Draco said roughly as he gripped Ginny by the waist and pulled her closer. "You're not going to hurt her again," he said as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers gently. When she went rigid in his arms, he whispered, "Play along and I'll get you out of this and the trouble you're in with Snape."

Ginny nodded stupidly and opened her mouth for his tongue to invade. When her lips pressed against his, her tongue swept past his teeth and he pulled her impossibly close, his hands tangling themselves in her hair. She didn't know why she was even considering this after the hell he had put her through.

Draco used his teeth to bit her lower lip and she moaned, startling him. "You don't have to pretend to enjoy it that much," he said into her ear.

The funny little thing about this plan was that Ginny Weasley wasn't pretending at all.

She sat in an empty Transfiguration classroom with no idea of how she came to be there after the incident this morning. She shuddered at the thought of all the questions she would be asked once she got back into the common room.

Suddenly, the door opened across the room and Ginny looked up. "You obviously didn't get enough before, did you?" She asked, shaking her head. She watched him look around them room, and then he started to walk forward, a smirk on his lips. "Oh, see, that's not a good idea at all," she argued as he stood in front of her.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, reaching for her. When he had his hands on either side of her face, he leaned in and said, "Didn't you like that little show we put on for your friends?"

He pulled her forward and kissed her softly.

Ginny didn't pulled away, but pulled him closer, her arms going around his neck. "They have no idea what's really going on," she whispered as she turned her head away from him momentarily.

"Well, it is a bunch of Gryffindors we were attempting to fool."

"I'm a Gryffindor, Draco," she said frowning as he sat down on the other side of the desk so that their backs touched.

"But you're smarter than them," he pointed out, reaching behind himself to grab her hands and lace them with his. "This started out as the smallest of bets. What happened?"

They had both been dared by Zabini, unbeknownst to the other, to try and get the other into bed. It started three months ago and then just snowballed into something much more. Now, they sat in an abandoned and quiet room listening to each other breathing, their lips still tingling from the spark of the kiss.

Draco smiled and leaned his head back so it touched hers. "Should we tell them?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, turning to him, smirking. "But it'll be awhile before you're able to walk right again."

He grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Weaslette."

"Likewise, Ferret," she said softly "Now, which one of us is going to tell Pansy?"

Blaise's little scheme had its advantages. Draco got to keep this secret from the world and no one would be the wiser.

Maybe they would tell everyone one day. Or maybe they would keep the love they had for each other to themselves for a long time.

Maybe.


End file.
